The truth beneath the rose
by MissBlack-Snape
Summary: SPOILER:The truth beneath the roseDit is mijn vervolg op HP7 dus het zit vol spoilers voor meerderen uitleg lees mijn verhaal.


Inleiding

Albus Severus de zoon van Ginny en Harry gaat voor het eerst naar Zweinstein daar ontmoet hij een bijzonder meisje. Als ze haar naam noemt is iedereen van de familie: Potter, Wemel en Lupos erg verbaast zelf lijkt ze niet door te hebben waarom, ze komt er wel achter want zo als de titel al zegt de waarheid licht onder de roos. Iemand enige idee wat ik daarmee bedoel?:P

The truth beneath the rose

Hoofdstuk 1: Wie is zij?

Albus Severus keek uit zijn raam naar de sterren hemel, hij hoorde al lang te slapen. Alleen hij kon niet slapen. Morgen zou hij voor het eerst naar Zweinstein gaan. Net als zijn broer James. Hij stikte van de zenuwen.

Ginny liep over de overloop en hoorden dat hij wakker was. Ze deed de deur open en zag hem zitten. "Moet je niet slapen lieverd?"vroeg Ginny vriendelijk. "Het lukt niet mama."antwoorden Albus. "Zenuwachtig voor morgen?"vroeg Ginny. Albus knikte als antwoord. "Waarom liefje? Jou zal heus niets overkomen op Zweinstein.

"Wat als ik in Zwaderich kom inplaats van Grifoendoorn."vroeg Albus zenuwachtig bang dat iedereen hem dan zou gaan haten.

"Dat maakt niets uit, je bent en blijft de zelfde Albus Severus Potter." Zei Ginny daarop. Albus knikte gerustgestelt.

"Waarom hebben jullie me eigenlijk Albus Severus genoemt?"vroeg Albus.

Ginny zuchten. "Je bent vernoemd naar Albus Perkamentus en Severus Sneep, hun beiden hebben hun leven opgeoffert voor dat van je vader."Legde Ginny uit.

"Bedoel je dat hun gestorven zijn om papa te redden?"vroeg Albus.

"Vermoord om je vader te redden en beschermen ja."zei Ginny.

"Dat zullen ik en je vader je nog wel eens vertellen maar ga nu maar slapen."zei Ginny streng, alleen ze kon het niet laten te glimlachen. Albus knikte en ging onder de dekens liggen en niet veel later viel hij inslaap.

"James, Albus, Lily en Teddy wakker worden!"riep Harry Potter naar zijn kinderen en peetzoon die nog lachen te slapen.

James kwam suffig de trap afgelopen. Hij keek zijn vader moe aan. "Waarom moet die trein zo vroeg weg! Waarom geen normalen tijd?"vroeg hij knorig.

"Ochtenthumeur?"vroeg Lily die vrolijk, wakker en hellemaal aangekleed de trap af kwam. "Wat ben jij vrolijk en snel?"zei James. "Ja, eindelijk weer een paar maanden van jou verlost."antwoorden zijn zusje poeslief. James keek haar boos aan. Half wakker en half slapend kwam Albus naar benden. Die wonderlijk genoeg was aangekleed, maar hij had wel 2 verschilenden sokken, een spijkerbroek met daarop een verkeert geknoopt school shirt aan. Ginny kwam ook net aanlopen. Iedereen keek naar Albus en schoot direcht in de lach. Albus keek ze verbaast aan en keek waar ze naar keken, hij werd knal rood en renden snel naar boven om wat anders aan te trekken. Harry, James en Lily gingen aan de ontbijtafel zitten terwijl Ginny het ontbijt maakten. Teddy zat zo als gewoonlijk al aan tafel, zo als atijd al als eerste op, Toen alles klaar was kwam Albus dit keer goed aangekleed de trap af. "Zo toch nog het goede gevonden?"vroeg James plagerig. "Ja."antwoorden Albus knorig en kort. Ginny keek haar zoons waarschuwent aan. De rest van het ontbijt aten ze zwijgent op.

De familie Potter kwam aan op het station waar de Zweinsteinexpres zou ariveren. Harry keek rond en zag een bleke jongen staan met wit haar en grijze ogen.

"Hallo Harry."zei Draco Malfidus, die zijn hand op de schouder van een al net zo bleke jongen had liggen.

"Hoi Draco."zei Harry. "Is dit Scorpius?"vroeg Harry.

"Ja."antwoorden Draco trots.

"Harry!"riep plotseling een stem. Harry keek wie hem riep en zag een vrouw van middelbare leeftijd, met een bos warig bruinen haren. Er liep een man met rood haar naast haar en 2 kinderen, Hugo en Rose wemel. Het goude trio was herenigt. Er kwam een knap blond meisje met sproeten aanlopen. Victorie Wemel. De dochter van Bill en Fleur Wemel. Ze werd door haar ouders gevolgt.

"Victorie niet zo snel!"zei haar moeder streng en geriteert.

"Chill mama ik wil naar Teddy!"zei Victorie al net zo geriteert. Waarom begreep haar moeder nou niet dat ze haar vriendje miste en hem wou zien? Dacht ze kwaad. Iedereen schoot in de lach om de moeder en dochter. Teddy kwam al aanlopen. Hij zag Victorie eerst niet tot hij tegen haar aanbotsten en Victorie rolden met haar ogen. Victorie gaf snel haar ouders een kus en trok Teddy mee de trein in. Opzoek naar een coupe voor hun beide.

"Laat ik ze maar achterna gaan voor ze elkaar hellemaal leegzuigen."zei James zuchtent."Ik zal je wel helpen."zei Hugo. Iedereen lachten. James gaf zijn moeder een kus en zijn vader een knuffel en stapte in.

"Adios Amigos!"zei Hugo.De 2 vrienden ging opzoek naar het stelletje.

"Doei mama doei papa."Zei Albus Severus hij knuffelden zijn ouders stevig en ging toen ook de trein in.

De rest zeiden hun ouders ook gedag, samen gingen ze opzoek naar een coupe. In de meest legen zat 1 meisje waar ze nog makelijk bij konden.

"Heey mogen wij erbij?"vroeg Rose.

"Ja ga je gang."zei het meisje en ze glimlachte vriendelijk. Albus keek naar het meisje en zag dat ze zwart haar had en 2 diepen bruine ogen die bijna zwart waren, haar huid was normaal gekleurt en ze had een klein fijn neusje.

"Ik ben Albus Severus Potter."stelde Albus zich voor.

"En ik Rose Wemel."zei Rose.

"Ik ben Nenya Sneep."zei het meisje. Albus keek haar verbaast aan.

"Ben jij familie van-"Albus stopte met zijn zin toen de deur open ging en hij James zag die hem gebaarde niet zijn zin af te maken. James wist wat hij ging vragen en vroeg in zijn plaats. "Hoe heten je vader?""Geen idee, ik heb hem noit gekent hij was dood toen ik geboren werd."antwoorden Nenya. James gebaarden zijn broer mee te komen. Albus ging mee.

"Ze mag niet weten wie haar vader is."zei James.

"Waarom niet?"vroeg Albus verbaast.

"Haar moeder had al bevallen van haar moeten zijn toen Severus Sneep nog leden maar door spreuken is ze pas jaren later bevallen door spreuken waarom dat is weet ik niet maar ieder geval wilt haar moeder niet dat ze weet wie haar vader is."zei James.

"Hoe weet je dat?"vroeg Albus.

"Scorpius zijn vader kent haar moeder en zijn vader zij het tegen Scorpius en hij weer tegen mij, zeg dit a.u.b ook tegen Rose, die moeder had een hellen goede rede hiervoor, zei Scorpius."James klonk smekent en Albus knikte, hij ging de coupe terug binnen waar Rose en Nenya gezelig aan het kletsen waren over van alles en nog wat.

Dit was chappie 1, wat vonden jullie?  
Moet ik het vervolgen?  
xxxje do


End file.
